Noelle and Vanessa day off
by Kittylover96
Summary: This is my second Fanfic all rights to characters are reserved rights to the people that created them, So please enjoy I hope you like it


It was kind of a gloomy, cloudy day at the Black Bulls headquarters, the only members that were at the base was Noelle and Vanessa as everyone else was out on a mission or out for the day since we all got the day off to ourselves after completing a very treacherous mission for the wizard king and earning ten stars for the Black Bulls. Noelle comes downstairs seeing Vanessa on the couch in her bra and panties as she was drinking a little seeing Noelle and said "Hi Noelle I thought you went out with Asta,Magna,Luck and Finral".Noelle looks at Vanessa and said "No Finral just went to meet girls and the rest went on a mission on their days off its so dumb I don't understand guys at all they are so dumb", Vanessa giggles really cute as she said "Come here and sit with me Noelle and enjoy a drink with me".Noelle blushes and sits down with Vanessa as she poured her a small drink as Noelle thought it was alcohol as Vanessa said "Don't worry Noelle its just juice I wouldn't give you alcohol and plus I'm not drinking any today anyway",Noelle blushes and said "Why are you doing that Vanessa every time I see you your usually drunk and cant make out a word or even walk".Vanessa blushes and said "Well actually Noelle twice a week I don't touch a drop of alcohol so I don't ever over do it",Noelle said "Wow your pretty amazing Vanessa even though I've been a member of the Black Bulls I feel that we have never actually got to sit down and talk since we only two of the four girls in the squad". Vanessa giggles and said "It is true, we have never sat down to talk since we are both usually busy with our chores or on missions", Noelle said "yeah, so I'm sorry for asking, but why do you walk around the base in only your bra and panties since you know there is so many guys around". Vanessa smiles and said "Well Noelle to be honest, they don't dare mess with me since I'm not interested in guys anyway", Noelle blushes bright red as she kept stealing glances at Vanessa's big beautiful boobs thinking to herself "Wow her boobs are so amazing, beautiful and I wish I could touch them wait what am I thinking we are both girls I can't be having these thoughts about another girl and not even one of my squad mates". Vanessa smiles seeing Noelle blush as she always thought seeing Noelle blush was so adorable as Vanessa said "So Noelle have you ever had feelings for someone else or even a kiss", Noelle blushes bright red unable to say anything making Vanessa giggle really cute as she placed her hand on Noelle's cheek and said "Don't worry it's just me and you here all alone in the base you can tell me I'll keep it a secret". Noelle keeps blushing as she said "Well, just being around the guys gross me out and when I'm around you I feel so comfortable and no I have never experienced a kiss before", Vanessa smiles big and said "Well would you like to" making Noelle blush as she said "But we are squad mates and wouldn't it be wrong to kiss another squad mate". Vanessa scoots closer to Noelle and said "It's not wrong, just between two girls as long as we keep it to ourselves", Noelle smiles and said "You're right there's nothing wrong with it at all". Vanessa smiles as she gently caresses Noelle's cheek with her hand moving her thumb side to side on her cheek as Vanessa leans in as Noelle slowly closes her eyes getting ready for it, as their lips meet it was like an explosion of passion erupted from inside of Noelle and Vanessa as they didn't want to pull away. Noelle climbs on top of Vanessa as she wraps her arms around Vanessa's neck and Vanessa wrapped hers around Noelle's waist, Noelle thinks to herself "OMG I can't believe I'm making out with Vanessa It's like a dream come true". Vanessa thinks to herself "Wow Noelle is such a great kisser since this is her first time kissing another girl I think she might be a lesbian like me, but I have to be sure", Vanessa reaches her hands down lower and gently grabs Noelle's nice ass as she rubs it making Noelle moans softly into Vanessa's mouth. Vanessa looks at Noelle and said "Noelle lets go up to my room and have some fun together", Noelle blushes and said "I would love to Vanessa" Vanessa smiles picking up Noelle and carries her up to her room. Noelle was blushing and smiling the whole way up to Vanessa's room as we get inside and Vanessa laid me down on her bed going back over to her door, locking it so we won't be disturbed if anyone comes back to the base. Vanessa walks back over to Noelle and stands her up and said "Come on sweetie lets get these clothes off you", Vanessa started taking off Noelle's clothes very seductively while kissing her as Noelle stands there in front of Vanessa in her bra and panties too, as she smiles and said "Wow, you look so beautiful Noelle" making her blush as Noelle said "Oh come on Vanessa I'm no where to being as hot or sexy or beautiful like you". Vanessa smiles and said "Noelle your beautiful, hot and sexy in your own way and that's what I love about you", Noelle blushes as Vanessa smiles, kissing her laying Noelle back on her bed as it was very soft and comfortable like a cloud as Noelle said "Wow Vanessa where did you get such a soft and comfy mattress it feels like a cloud". Vanessa smiles and said "Thank you Noelle but to tell you the truth, I paid for that mattress myself after saving up my coins to get it and anytime you wanna come and sleep and cuddle with me anytime", Noelle smiles and said "Thank you Vanessa I love you" Vanessa's face light up with joy as she said "I love you too Noelle". Vanessa crawls into bed and gets on top of me as I was blushing pulling off her bra exposing her boobs to Noelle, She blushed staring at Vanessa's amazing breasts as she wanted to grab them so badly. Vanessa took Noelle's hands as she places them on her boobs as Noelle smiles big with excitement starting to move her hands squeezing Vanessa's boobs as they felt so soft bouncy and firm. Noelle bites her lip leaning up to Vanessa kissing her with so much passion still grabbing her breasts as Vanessa reaches around her and unhooks her bra and tosses it on the ground as it falls beside hers on the floor. Vanessa grabs Noelle's cute boobs as they was nice soft and firm as she pinches her nipples, making Noelle moan out, Vanessa lays her back and starts kissing on her neck, making Noelle moan softly as she got louder and more passionate as Vanessa sucks and bites on Noelle's neck leaving a really cute love mark on her neck. Vanessa moves down lower and stares at Noelle's pink nipples as they got hard from us kissing and her getting horny by another girl, Vanessa takes her nipple inside her mouth, pulling on them and licking them from inside her mouth, making Noelle moan loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Vanessa I never knew you liked girls and was so good at that Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh". Noelle moans out as Vanessa bit down on her nipple, making her moan out with love as she moves lower, kissing Noelle's belly and getting to the edge of her panties, Vanessa bites down on the edge of them and pulls them off very seductively as Noelle blushed getting wet as her panties was already soaked in the crotch blushing. Vanessa opens Noelle's legs, kissing her thighs getting closer to my pussy as it was already wet before I even had a chance to lick it or touch it as I look up to Noelle and said "You must be really excited to finally make love and be a lesbian like me". Noelle blushes and said "I'm sorry Vanessa I have never felt this much pleasure before, since I'm still a virgin I thought that was natural for me to get that way when I'm in love and feeling pleasure from such a beautiful woman like you" Vanessa smiles and said "Awwwwwwwwwwwww don't worry Noelle I'll be extra gentle with you and yes it is natural". She leans down gently kissing around Noelle's outer pussy lips getting closer to the inside as she moved up higher to her clit as it was twitching and quivering wanting to feel pleasure too, Vanessa smiles and licks her clit and does circles around it flicking it gently with her tongue making Noelle moan loud as her back arches as she moaned out "OMG Vanessa YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS". Vanessa smiles as she goes lower to her inner lips as she licks Noelle's sweet and amazing juices from her inner lips as it just kept coming, Noelle was in so much pleasure that she couldn't stop moaning so loud that she was screaming as Vanessa sticks her index and middle finger inside Noelle's inner lips and pulls them apart exposing her hot and wet insides as Vanessa could feel the heat coming from her pussy. Vanessa smiles big starting to lick inside Noelle's pussy, feeling her inside as they felt amazing against her tongue as Noelle was moaning loud from feeling Vanessa's tongue inside her pussy, she loved the feeling of Vanessa's tongue inside her hot wet pussy as Noelle moans out saying "Vanessa something is coming and it feels big". Vanessa smiles and says "Let it come out Noelle spray it all over my face, let me taste you even more", Noelle blushed gripping the bed sheets as her back arches up while Vanessa was still licking her making Noelle scream out as she had an orgasm. It came bursting out of her pussy spraying Vanessa as she held her mouth open wide taking a lot of it in her mouth while the rest went on her face and amazing boobs, Noelle finished as she was panting hard out of breath Vanessa smiles swallowing your cum that went in her mouth as she moaned "Mmmmmmmmmmm Noelle your cum is so sweet and tasty its the best I've ever had". Noelle blushes bright red as Vanessa crawls back on top of her kissing Noelle with her cum soaked lips, letting her taste what she made as Noelle was amazed by how amazing it tasted and couldn't stop kissing Vanessa as she flips her and Noelle over as she was on top now. Vanessa said "It's your turn now Noelle and don't worry your gonna be amazing", Noelle blushes and kisses

Vanessa's neck as she was kissing with so much love and passion Vanessa couldn't hold back her moans at all as Noelle was so much better than she first thought as Noelle left a love mark on Vanessa neck in the same spot where hers was. Noelle goes lower grabbing Vanessa's left breast rubbing it and pinching her nipple lightly. She begins to lick her other nipple and starts sucking on it, Vanessa was moaning with so much Passion making Noelle happy knowing that she was doing a good job and wanted to give her more pleasure. Noelle pulls off Vanessa's nipples after teasing her by licking around it with her tongue and flicking it as she kisses lower down her amazing toned body as Noelle reached her panties and slides her hands up the sides of Vanessa's thick thighs getting her fingers around her sexy tight dark purple panties pulling them down tossing them down in the floor. Noelle couldn't believe how perfect and wet Vanessa's pussy looked, her soft pink lips was glistening from the light shining in through the window. Noelle leans down and kisses Vanessa's pussy softly using her tongue to get a small taste as she smiles really big thinking that her pussy tasted better than anything she's ever had in her life. Noelle leans her mouth up towards Vanessa's clit and starts to lick it as Vanessa starts moaning out "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes Noelle that feels really good, but don't be afraid to use your fingers", Noelle smiles and rubs her fingers against Vanessa's wet lips feeling them as they was so amazing and hot that Noelle thought her fingers was gonna melt just from rubbing her outer lips as her index and middle finger get really wet with her sweet juices. Noelle opens Vanessa's hot wet hotter lips and starts licking her hot wet insides, making Vanessa scream out "OMG Noelle yessssssssssssssssssss right there!", Noelle smiles kept licking her deep as she was hitting Vanessa's G-spot as she screamed out moaning as it had been such a long time since anyone has hit there, making her scream out as Noelle took her two wet fingers moving them lower finding Vanessa's tight ass as she slid them in her. Vanessa screams out loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Noelle your so amazing, I love you" as Noelle smiles fingering Vanessa's tight ass as her ass was just as hot as her pussy as Noelle thought her tongue and fingers was gonna melt, Vanessa was moaning out out of control as she was so close placing one hand on her boob and her other on Noelle's head moaning "Noelle honey your gonna make me cum I feel it coming I'm so close please let me cum". Noelle smiles and hits a very sensitive spot in her ass and pussy makes Vanessa scream so loud it can be heard from every room in the base, she squirts all over Noelle's face and body as most of it went in her mouth catching Noelle off guard as she swallows it coughing a little. Vanessa sits up patting her back a little and said "You did amazing Noelle I'm so proud of you" as Noelle smiles, hugging Vanessa tight as they lay down cuddling together so in love, Vanessa kisses Noelle again as they both lay there together covered in sweat cum and love they fell asleep together so that they are well rested for there next time.


End file.
